


Chat's Playpen

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discord Chat - Freeform, F/F, F/M, For the most part, Luka POV, M/M, Post Reveal, aged up AU, chat fic, chloe and kagami are just here for the vibes, everyone forgives him, hawkmoth is defeated, luxy endgame, slight julerose, some DJWifi, some of love square, xy is a better person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: A series of continuous chat conversations on the discord server, Chat's Playpen.  Follow along with the miraculous friends!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & XY
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Chat's Playpen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I wasn't really planning on posting this until I had a semblance of a story for it. Turns out I don't, but I find that this fic is very therapeutic as I've been writing commissions and zine fics these past two months. There is no set update schedule for this fic and no real plot except for the fact that I want Luka and XY to be end game. 
> 
> TBH it might not happen in this fic but I hope you enjoy my attempt at a chat fic. 
> 
> Also this fic is entirely from Luka's point of view. If/when there is a scene that needs a pov change I will clearly state it
> 
> Thank you Taliax for betareading this!
> 
> For reference here are the character's nicknames at the start(after that it shouldn't be too hard to follow along):  
> kazooka - Luka  
> purplemoon - Juleka  
> el sidekick - Alya  
> el presidente - Marinette  
> sunshine child - Adrien  
> leonardo - Nino  
> thetruequeen - Chloe

**kazooka:**

morning you beautiful music notes. how are you all on this marvelous day?

**purplemoon:**

shut up its 6 in the morning

**el sidekick:**

jules I love your brother but please remind him that before 6 am NO ONE is awake

**el presidente:**

im going back to bed. wake me five minutes before class

**el sidekick:**

marinette...sweeheart….its saturday

**sunshine child:**

Good morning everyone!

**kazooka:**

see adrien gets it!

**purplemoon:**

thats cause he has a controlling father who didnt have boundaries

whats your excuse?

**kazooka:**

,,,

**sunshine:**

There’s nothing wrong with waking up early!

**el sidekick:**

hunny its not normal. saturdays are meant for sleeping in 

**purplemoon:**

LUKA I SWEAR TO GOODNESS IF YOU DONT STOP PLAYING THAT GUITAR IM GONNA SMASH IT OVER YOU HEAD

**sunshine child:**

But you’re all up.

**el sidekick:**

only because a certain someone decided to wake us all up

**sunshine child:**

Oh.

**kazooka:**

waking up with the sun is the best part of the day

also juleka you smash my guitar you pay for it

**purplemoon:**

i dont want to hear it and im sure no one here wants to hear it either

**el sidekick:**

she’s right

**el presidente:**

we dont

**kazooka:**

everyones a critic

DIRECT MESSAGES

@MarinetteDC aka el presidente

**MusicLoverLC:**

hey Mari! you know how you love me?

**MarinetteDC:**

of course i do sweetie

so what do you want

**MusicLoverLC:**

what makes you assume I want something?

**MarinetteDC:**

you’re being weirdly nice

**MusicLoverLC:**

I’m always nice

**MarinetteDC:**

i’m listening…

**MusicLoverLC:**

i’ll just go ask Adrien. at least he’ll be nice to me

**MarinetteDC:**

knock yourselves out

im gonna take a nap

DIRECT MESSAGES

@AAgreste aka sunshine child

**MusicLoverLC:**

your gf is being mean to me

**AAgreste:**

Marinette says you want something?

**MusicLoverLC:**

dang it.she got to you first

**AAgreste:**

I’m all ears buddy.

**MusicLoverLC:**

could i get an invite to invite someone?

they’re totally chill

**AAgreste:**

Sure! Gimme a sec.

_**You have been invited to Chat’s PlayPen** _

**MusicLoverLC:**

thanks!

DIRECT MESSAGES

@XsuperfamousY

**MusicLoverLC:**

don’t make me regret this

**XsuperfamousY:**

trust me babe you wont regret a thing

**MusicLoverLC:**

_**You have been invited to Chat’s PlayPen** _

i regret this already

**XsuperfamousY:**

what kind of server name is that

**MusicLoverLC:**

i’m not sure. i’ve been too afraid to ask

**XsuperfamousY:**

whack

_Welcome, **XsuperfamousY**. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**leonardo:**

omg is that?

**el sidekick:**

it cant be

**sunshine child:**

Welcome new friend!

**purplemoon:**

@kazooka what have you done????

**thetruequeen:**

im such a huge fan!!

**leonardo:**

_large_fan.png_

**it is i, xy:**

wassup beaches

**thetruequeen:**

if you hear someone screaming…

it isnt me

**el sidekick:**

somehow i think it is

**thetruequeen:**

suck my dick cesaire

**el sidekick:**

gladly

xXx

“Look, I get that you two are friends, but that doesn’t mean the rest of us should have to deal with him,” Juleka argued, following Luka back to the tour bus. 

Juleka had been bugging him nonstop all day because of the recent addition to Marinette’s discord server. Not that he didn’t understand his sister’s frustration; XY had been a jerk in the past. That was all his sister really knew about the blond rockstar. Luka, on the other hand, had gotten to know the blond popstar pretty well, and if he was being honest, he kinda liked the dude.

XY was just misunderstood, and he just needed to get more people to understand that.

“All I’m asking is that you try to get to know him.” Luka turned to look at Juleka. “He’s different from when you were in college. And he’s lonely. That world tour he’s on doesn’t give him the opportunity to make a lot of friends.”

Juleka looked at him, carefully studying his face. For what? Luka had no clue.

Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she sighed. “Fine. I’ll play nice, but I can’t say the same for the others.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that too much.” Luka smirked, glancing down at the chat on his phone.

xXx

**it is i, xy:**

im seriosu hair gel can save your life

**el sidekick:**

of course

and combs are a dangerous weapon

**it is i, xy:**

are you crazy

combs are not weapons

**el sidekick:**

see

**it is i, xy:**

bandanas are the only hair weapon

**el sidekick:**

that means hair gel— 

i give up

**leonardo:**

alya are you okay

do you need some more braincells

for those you just lost

**el sidekick:**

no no

if i need some more ill just take them from marinette

she doesnt need em

**el presidente:**

whos the new dude

hey! you cant steal my braincells

**el sidekick:**

yes i can

**el presidente:**

i need them tho

tell her @sunshine child

**it is i, xy:**

im lukas boyfriend

xXx

Luka dropped his phone at the last message, scrambling at the last second to stop it from falling on the concrete. Juleka just laughed, clearly enjoying her brother’s embarrassment. 

“You’re right, he’ll fit right in.” She patted him on the shoulder. 

Luka glared as his sister walked onto the bus. Instead of following her onboard, Luka leaned against the side of the bus and chose to respond to XY’s message. If he didn’t stop this now, the jokes and teasing would start. That was the last thing he needed. 

xXx

**sunshine child:**

Marinette needs at least 3 brain cells. One for me, fashion, and you guys. 

You can have the rest Alya.

**el presidente:**

TRAITORRRRRR

wait

luka has a boyfriend

**leonardo:**

woah i cant believe luka invited him to meet the family

😪 im so proud of him

**el sidekick:**

ngl i thought he was xy based on his name

wait a second….

**purplemoon:**

@kazooka im glad youre sharing your beautiful relationship with us

it takes a true man to share his boyfriend with his friends

**leonardo:**

wow alya you really do need those braincells

**el sidekick:**

shut it our ur sleeping on the couch

**it is i, xy:**

it took him so long to introduce me

i was starting to think he didnt care

**xys boyfriend:**

he’s not my boyfriend

**it is i, xy:**

i never thought he would do it

**xys boyfriend:**

alright very funny. who changed my name

**el innocente:**

bet it was marinette 

shes always changing peoples names

**leonardo:**

alya….

**el presidente:**

i take offense to that

even if its true

**el innocente:**

nino….

**el presidente:**

i didnt even do it

im still reeling at the fact that xy is here

and hes soemhow lukas boyfriend

**lukas boyfriend:**

hey look we match

**xys boyfriend:**

xy...no please no

**lukas boyfriend:**

hey i have a question

**xys boyfriend:**

if the question isn’t how do i change my name then don’t ask it

**lukas boyfriend:**

why would that be it

i already know how to change my nickname

**sunshine child:**

What is your question, friend?

**lukas boyfriend:**

why is this discord named chats playpen

**el innocente:**

_marinette….._

**el presidente:**

i have a question

does no one find this weird

**xys boyfriend:**

thank you!

someone’s on my side

**el presidente:**

why is there no apsotorphe

in their names

like its seriously bugging me

**el innocente:**

apsotorphe

**leonardo:**

apsotorphe

**sunshine child:**

apsotorphe

**xy’s boyfriend:**

really that’s what's bugging you

**el presidente:**

yes and what about it

**luka’s boyfriend:**

i like her

shes very cash money

xXx

**luka’s boyfriend:**

anybody awake?

**dont change my name:**

dude its 3am

what are you doing up

**luka’s boyfriend:**

well it 9pm for me

im in america remember

**dont change my name:**

im sorry i cant remember things at 3AM!!!!

**luka’s boyfriend:**

shame…

what are u up 2 

**dont change my name:**

i was trying to figure out this song

**luka’s boyfriend:**

ooooh what song

**dont change my name:**

its called nunya

nunya business

**luka’s boyfriend:**

thats a weird name

but w/e

**el presidente:**

hello

it is the time most people are asleep

a lot of us value this sleep

please take this to dms

unless you want me to hit you with the butter sock

DIRECT MESSAGE

@XsuperfamousY aka luka’s boyfriend

**MusicLoverLC:**

lets not incur marinette’s wrath

she doesnt make empty threats

**XsuperfamousY:**

dont u mean m t

get it

it sound the same

**MusicLoverLC:**

why are we friends again

**XsuperfamousY:**

u looooooooove me

**MusicLoverLC:**

im gonna mute you now

**XsuperfamousY:**

thats not v cash money of u

waiiiiit

blueboy

silence dude

senor music

**MusicLoverLC:**

yes?

**XsuperfamousY:**

have a gucci night

**MusicLoverLC:**

you too


End file.
